A Life of Misfortune
by senzfad
Summary: NOTE The story doesn't start to get into ASOUE until the third of fourth chapter!


It makes me terribly sad to say that if you want to read a happy story, you must click the back button on your browser and try to search something else. My story is not only sad, but horrible indeed. This is the story of Cassie Langs a troubled young teen who is swept in by a villain and becomes even more villainous than anyone thought.Cassie was of course a pessimist, who always expressed her true feelings. She lives with her mother, father and little sister Jane. They live in a town-house in the rough part of there town. It all started after one long day of summer school. Cassie was unaware of the fortune her parents had. They disguised themselves to escape the police. Of course Cassie was unaware."Janey, hurry up! We are going to miss the bus." said Cassie. "I'm coming, I'm twelve not two and I know when the bus comes." replied her sister in a harsh tone. "Jane the bus doesn't run after seven and it is six forty-two. So stop running around and come wait with me". "Stop telling me what to do, you're only fifteen." "Fine, I will stop badgering you if you come and wait for the ---". Cassie was cut off by the bus whirling by. Cassie was so upset she started to chase her sister around the bus stop. "NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME"! "Walk…?"' replied Jane, trying her hardest to sooth her sister. "Fine, let's start walking".Two hours later and the girls were finally home. "Where have you been? You missed supper and your father is terribly upset." "I apologize mother, we came into a problem with the bus". "Well, what happened dear"? "We missed it". "Well hurry up and get washed for bed. I will bring you girls a little snack. Goodness it's already nine o'clock."As Cassie got ready for bed she went to talk to Jane. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you today. I mustn't be so hard on you." Jane just smiled then closed her eyes. Cassie came over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my angel." Cassie then walked back to her room and turned on her fan. She went and took a book off of the shelf and started to read. "I wonder if my life would ever be book worthy." Cassie thought out loud. Cassie was fascinated by books and it was what her life revolved around. She always wondered if her life would be important enough to be written about. As she was reading there was a slight knock on the door. Cassie delicately closed her book and set it on her nightstand.As she got to the door she already guess it was her father. James Langs was a very strict man and would stop at nothing to get a good strict home. He had a bad temper and was very violent. Cassie wanted to run under her bed and start crying, but she knew it would do no good. "Why weren't you here for dinner Cassandra?" "I apologize father, but Jane and I missed the bus." "Oh, of course you did." His words were slurred. "Father, have you been drinking?" "Don't you worry about that, just worry about what you're going to do for me" Cassie knew exactly what he meant, and was terrified deeply.

**Explicit Part**

I tried to get past him, but he was to strong. He pushed me onto the bed and at once he was on top of me. He was ripping off my pajamas with a sly grin. I thought I was going to die of fear, but of course with my luck I didn't. He then pulled down my underwear. I fought so hard. Then he whispered "make one sound and I will kill you and Janey." As soon has he mentioned Jane I knew I couldn't make a sound. He then pulled down his own boxers and got closer. Next thing I knew the bed was rattling and he was moaning. I could feel myself be broken as he thrusted harder with more force. I tried so hard not to yell out in pain. ** Explicit Part Over**After he was done he suited up and left without saying a word. I just laid there, I didn't cry, I didn't think, and I don't even think I breathed. All I remember is feeling dirty and wanted to grab Janey and run. Run as far as I could. I decided I was never going to cry about it because if I cried then he would have one. He would have captured my innocence. He had captured it in body, but definitely not in mind. I sat there until my eyes started to sag and I fell into a peaceful yet agonizing sleep.


End file.
